The Story of the 119th Legion
by MadbriX
Summary: Travis is among the six "defective" Clones that were created for the Grand Army, but what does it mean for them? An epic adventure based on "The Samurai's Tale" by Erik Christian Haugaard. Expect plot twist!
1. I Will Keep Him

_Wars._

_The Clone Wars_

_Those were the wars that changed the Galaxy._

And I was a soldier serving in those wars.

Who am I? I am CT-1192, otherwise known as Travis. I am one of the few remaining actual Clones mostly because I survived the Wars. I am a Stormtrooper serving under the Galactic Empire. Yes, that's right, the Galactic Empire. The one that forced quadrillions of lives to serve for their wretched cause.

And I hate it here. I hate what Emperor Palpatine has done these past years to my squadron. To my teamates. To Me...

My story is one that hardly anyone would be interested in, but I will tell it anyway. The story of my youth, and how I ended up guarding Rhydonium in this miserable Imperial base.

But where do I start? Perhaps the very beginning. On that faithful night on the planet of Kamino, I was born. That's where I will begin my story.

XXX

As usual, Kamino's oceanscape was dreadfully stormy, but the civillian structures stood strongly against the relentless waves. Kamino was home to a Cloning facility and the birthplace of the troopers. When Jedi Master Syfo-Diyas issued the order for an army, the Kaminoans hastily commenced work. Using the DNA from the bounty hunter Jango Fett, the army was conceived with pride. Contradictory to what most people think, the troopers weren't all created at once. I was in the second-to-last batch trained.

Being created in a machine isn't the same as being born of a mother-as some people say-, but to me it made no difference. Due to Clones being gentically modified to enhance neural capabilities, I can remember what happened on my first day, and I could understand information even at a few minutes old. I sure am greatful for this.

The cold air and the bright lights of the facility took me by surprise when I was brought out if the machine. As a baby naturally would, I cried. I calmed down a few minutes later, and I noticed something out of place. I saw most of the other clone babies carried off to the nursery right after their "birth", but I stayed in a small incubator in one corner of the gigantic room. Five Kaminoans bent over with their long necks to look at me lying down in my incubator. They had puzzled, almost upset, expressions on their faces. I could hear their voices, but at that time I obviously haven't learned language yet. Sitting there, I listened to their words, hoping that I could understand them once I learned to speak. This is what I heard.

"This one is defective, just like the five others!"

"Yes, he will take too long to train! If we try to align him with the other 'normal' clones, he will drop out for sure."

"We must get rid of him!"

"No! That is cruel"

There was a long silence.

"Malek-Sal, have you lost your mind? Well, your mind is already feeble, so I am not surprised."

"No! It is a cruel and unjust act to get rid of such an innocent little lifeform! So what if his growth acceleration is faulty? He will be a fine soldier! We should not dispose of him like a faulty protocal droid!"

"Enough of this nonsense, Malek-Sal. You have already saved the five other defective clones, and now you want an even heavier burden? CT-1192 will not fit in, even with the defectives. His inhibitor chip is damaged, so we cannot hand him over to the Galactic Republic for use in war!"

"Fine, then. I shall keep him. I shall keep him, along with the other five defectives. Even though he may not serve well in battle, at least he may have the honour of being trained in the Kaminoan facilities. So will the defectives. Well, I will not even call them defectives! They will be in their own group. One like you have never seen before. They will be the 119th Legion, with CT-1192 as their commander!"

With that my incubator was taken into a fairly large room by the Kaminoan who I now know is Malek-Sal. I know that without her, my Legion would have never existed. And, for this I am truly grateful, I would have never lived past five minutes of life. The rest of my story is still to come, and I believe that it is like almost no other.

**Wow, that went better than expected. This is the best story I've thought up so far! This is the first chapter, and It's longer than the first two chapters of my first (discontinued) story combined! The next chapter will definately be longer. Hope you like it and please R+R! **


	2. Meeting Clone 91

It was five months since the Battle of Geonosis, the start of the war. Because we Clones have accelerated growth, as most of you suspect by now, I was 12 Clone years old at that time. Being a only a young cadet, I was trained to use simple weapons and drive small land speeders.

I could still remeber the conversation between Malek-Sal and the other Kaminoans on my first day, but all that I cared to think about it is the fact that I wasn't among the other cadets during training. Memories of the other parts of the talk burned at the back of my mind, however I refused to let them enter my thoughts now. 'Why?', you may ask? Well, as a matter of fact today was a big day for us. It was the day of the C.E.T.C.E, or Cadet Examination Through Compitition Event. This event was a huge test for us cadets. It was held in a large arena, where two teams of cadets would have a battle to prepare us for official duty on the field. Of course, weapons were set to only shoot out a small, harmless laser to be detected on our armor, but we were allowed to choose what type of weapon we wanted to use. The event was also the day we would get our nicknames, I mean who wants to be called CT-1192 all day and every day? I sure knew I didn't.

It was almost time for the match, and I was confident. Hadn't Malek-Sal helped me train by herself? She was the only Kaminoan able to fight, and she was talented. My success in this match will win me a new nickname, a higher rank in the facility, the authority to use real blasters, and most of all, it will earn Malek-Sal the respect she deserves. After having to go through the immense trouble of training me, being ridiculed every day, and even getting demoted to a lower rank, I am truly grateful she still stands for me.

I will win this event. I will win this event for her.

Surprisingly, we were brought to the arena in a unit transport and not in the usual sea skiff. Kamino's oceanscape had nice clear weather today, which is a little bit rare.

The captain of the unit transport told us that the trip to the arena would take 45 minutes, and there were beverages at the back of the ship.

"Beverages? On an army transport?" I thought to myself, "I am a bit thirsty, so I guess I could have a sip or two."

I slowly walked over to the rear end of the transport to find a fridge. It was already open, but the door was facing me and I was unaware that there was another cadet behind it. As I strolled over to the fridge, it suddenly closed and I jumped in surprise. Apparently, the cadet was startled too and he dropped his drink. Using my lightning-fast reflexes (One of the attributes special to me), I caught the drink, and only a small drop spilled.

"Wow, I've never seen an action like that before in my whole life! Thanks for saving my beverage as well because I'm parched."

My mind was focused on the drink I just used my reflexes on, so it took me a second to realize the voice had come from the cadet.

"R... Really? Thank you."

I rose to from my bent position to stand up straight. I gave the cadet his drink. He had a delighted expression on his face. He looked as if wasn't much older than I was, but he acted almost childishly.

"Let me introduce myself," he said happily, "I am CT-1191, and I'm pleased to meet you! Just call me '91' until I get my nickname!"

I replied, "I am CT-1192, and I've been training under Malek-Sal and..."

The cadet stopped me right there. I was glad he stopped me, because I was able to realize that we were created right after one another. Making me younger than him.

"Hey, we're immediate brothers! CT-1191 and CT-1192! Oh, and I also train under Malek-Sal..." he paused for a second and his countenance changed. "I guess we train under her for the same reason. Were you called 'defective' when you were born?" I nodded, "Well, so was I. We both don't know why they considered us as faulty, but I guess we both know that Malek-Sal took us in for that reason. This is only a rumor, but I've heared that she took in six 'defective' Clones, including us and she has been training us all individually. Maybe she'll make us into a squadron, but I am unsure. Until then, we can only hope. So, are we friends? I'll see you at lunch!"

I shook his hand heartily. Boy, was I glad to have a fellow Clone for a friend! After hearing this news from 91, I couldn't help but sink deep into thought for a couple minutes before I initiated another conversation with him. His laugh was merry and it only made me more excited for the event.

**Yay! I finally updated this! How's it going? Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors because I write this on my tablet, haha. As always, thanks for reading and R+R please!**


End file.
